Flaws or Strengths?
by btamamura
Summary: D'Artagnan is having a restless night due to having too many thoughts on his mind. Hopefully, sharing them with his best friend will help ease whatever is troubling him. No slash, platonic only.
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Albert the Fifth Musketeer**_ _or the characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **This one is a bit lighter compared to the angsty fics I have been churning out this year. I'd been struck by a thought of Albert and D'Artagnan having a conversation, and this story was inspired by it.**_

 _ **As always for this series, there is no slash in this; just strong friendship and brotherly love.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _AdPCD_ _ **.)**_

AdPCD

D'Artagnan lay in his bed, thoughts whirling through his mind. He knew he needed to sleep. But, while his body was tired, his mind was wide awake. He let out a quiet sigh; just lying there hadn't done anything to help him get even a wink of sleep. _I wonder what Albert's up to right now_ , he pondered as he sat up. It was his turn on the top bunk, so he didn't have to worry about bumping his head. He did have to take caution as he proceeded to climb down so as not to step on his comrade in the bed below.

He picked up his boots from where they sat and tiptoed out of the room. He knew his smallest comrade was still awake as he never heard him make his way into his own bedroom to retire for the evening.

AdPCD

Sure enough, he entered the workshop and saw his best friend sitting at the table, a book and inkpot before him as he scribed notes onto a sheet of parchment. "Albert?" he whispered, making sure not to startle his friend.

The blond blinked once, enough to bring himself out of his focused trance. He looked up and regarded the brun standing there. "D'Artagnan!" He made sure to keep his voice down; the Three Musketeers were asleep, after all, and their room was right above his workshop. "This is a surprise, I thought you were asleep too."

"I couldn't sleep, I have too much on my mind right now."

He cocked his head slightly in confusion before setting his quill into the inkpot. "Is everything alright?" He gestured to the stool opposite his as a silent invitation for the older man to have a seat.

Accepting the invitation, D'Artagnan strode forward and sat down. "Hmm, it's not that something is wrong. I guess I'm just thinking too much. Heh. Me, _thinking_? I bet that's a first, huh?" He cracked a grin at his half-joke.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, my friend." Albert wasn't smiling at D'Artagnan's attempt at self-deprecating humour. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm still trying to work it out myself. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to see what you were up to; I knew you were still up. How come you're still awake anyway?"

"I've been comparing some notes before heading outside to view the stars."

"The stars?"

"These books are about a study known as Astronomy. It's actually rather fascinating. Tonight, I thought I would see if my findings coincided or varied from the studies of those before me."

"Ahh..."

"Since you can't sleep, why don't you come outside with me? It might help you relax enough."

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do anyhow."

He smiled widely before closing the book. "It's the perfect night for it; the sky is clear of clouds, the weather is not too chilly..." He rolled up the parchment, slipping it down his uniform top. "I set my telescope up earlier this evening, so everything is ready now." He rose to his feet.

D'Artagnan followed suite, walking behind the suddenly enthusiastic blond. "I have to admit you now have me feeling curious."

"Well, I'll allow you a turn at the telescope and point out the constellations."

AdPCD

The youngest of the Musketeers sat in the courtyard. Albert was guiding D'Artagnan as he took his turn to observe the stars through the lens of the telescope.

The brun was trying to focus on what the small man was saying, but the thoughts were screaming louder. "Say, Albert?"

He paused in his enthusiastic explanations. "Yes, my friend? Is something the matter?"

"Do you ever feel like just an insignificant speck?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

"I mean...looking at the sky tonight made me realise there is far more out there. In the end, we're all just tiny specks that are part of something much bigger."

"Oh. I think I understand. Such thoughts never occured to me." His brow furrowed in concern. "Does this concern what has been on your mind this evening?"

"Sort of." He stepped away from the telescope, sat down and sighed. "Albert...do you ever wonder what life would be like had you not become a Musketeer?"

"Sometimes. Has that been on your mind?"

"It has." Another sigh as he gazed up at the sky.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Sometimes, but they're fleeting."

"Even so, they existed." He stepped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me, D'Artagnan, what has been troubling you?"

"It's just...what if instead of being a Musketeer, a soldier, I was a simple country boy? Maybe a farmer?" He lowered his gaze to his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy what I do as a Musketeer mostly. I enjoy the thrill of adventure, the rush of adrenaline as I engage in each duel. Of course, you know my thoughts on receiving medals."

He nodded, letting out a quiet sound of affirmation.

"But, I'm quick to rage. You know that to be true as well. I have an over-inflated ego. It's like becoming a Musketeer made those flaws stronger. If I was just a farmer in the countryside, I probably wouldn't be so quick to feel my blood boil, I wouldn't declare myself better than anybody else."

"Do you really feel that being a Musketeer heightened those _flaws_?"

"It feels like it."

"I don't believe it to be true."

He turned his gaze to the blond. "What makes you say that?"

"You have such confidence in yourself that even if you were a farmer, if you were to raise a prized animal or grow the largest vegetable, you would find yourself still feeling like you are the greatest." He quickly realised that sounded impolite. "Erm, please excuse me. I wasn't meaning that as an insult, nor to offend you. The fact of the matter is though, that you are a very confident man."

"Oh, I wasn't offended. I mean, if you can see it too, it must be so. I get what you meant. But then, what about my rage?"

"When is it you most feel yourself coming to the point that you may explode if you do not let out your anger?"

"When I see a Cardinal's Guard."

"Most of those times, they are carrying out an injustice to the people of Paris, if they are not interfering with our duties."

"What are you saying?"

"You have a strong sense of justice. You don't just feel rage at the drop of a hat; you see something that isn't right and it makes you angry. It would be the same again if you weren't a Musketeer."

His eyes widened.

"I can't tell you whether to feel regrets or not, that is up to you. But, please understand that those so-called _flaws_ of yours are your greatest _strengths_."

"Albert..."

He patted the brun's shoulder twice before returning to his telescope.

D'Artagnan watched him. He felt even more respect for his smallest friend thanks to those words.

AdPCD

A call from a town crier let them know it was almost midnight. "We should consider heading back inside."

"Good thinking, Albert." He was helping him carry the telescope across the courtyard and back to the workshop.

"By the way, I didn't answer your question before." He paused in his steps and turned to look at the brun. His sky-coloured eyes met the gaze of the older man's emerald. "I don't know what life would be like if I wasn't a Musketeer. I _do_ know this, I have no regrets." He smiled tenderly. "After all, becoming a Musketeer allowed me to meet you...my _best_ _friend_."

His chest swelled with appreciation for the blond's affectionate admittance. "I have to admit, I feel the same way. It is thoughts of meeting you and the others that quickly dispel any moments of regret."

The two men continued on their trek, both finally feeling ready to call it a night. Everything that needed to be said that evening had been voiced; whether concerns or reassurance.

AdPCD

 **After-notes:** _ **It is mostly D'Artagnan doing the consoling in my past fics, but this time, the tables have turned with Albert being the one to say the right words.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you do choose to do so, please do not flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed though.**_


End file.
